With Sirius Help
by ScrivenTree13
Summary: After Sirius escapes on Buckbeak, he visits Harry at Privet Drive.  What good Godfather wouldn't want to give his Godson a magic mirror for communication? Shipps will come later. Lemon warning. HHr
1. Chapter 1

With Sirius Help

A/N Yesh, a bad pun for a title, I will keep them to a minimum, say one pun per 5000 words. Pelase take it easy on a first time Fanfic writer, I will try to avoid too mutch Mary Sue (Hopefully none at all)

**Chapter one**

Summer was a painful time for one young boy stuck in a small room in an average suburb. There were bars on the window and heavy locks on the door. Even though they weren't locked now, it was a delicate balance to keep it that way. He needed just enough threats to keep his abusive relatives in check, but not enough to make them call his bluff, because all his threats were just that. Harry knew that if he really called his godfather, his only means would be an owl, and even his beautiful familiar wouldn't get a message out in time to forestall any abuse. Besides, Sirius would overreact, and likely kill the muggles who tormented him. While Harry felt guilty that he really wouldn't care, he was terrified that it would lead to his godfather's capture. Instead Harry cursed his aunt for marrying an abusive bastard, cursed her for being so neglectful and cruel herself. He cursed Dumbledore for making him come home again, and Snape for slandering Sirius, but beyond anyone, he cursed a certain rat.

Harry had sulked the first day, but then spent the next three doing his summer homework. He would never admit it to his lazy friend Ron, but he actually enjoyed summer homework, _If only I could actually practice the spells too. I get the need for enforcing the Statute of Secrecy, but the Reasonable Restriction for Underage Magic isn't reasonable at all. It just means we have to spend more time reviewing in September_.

Shut in his room, Harry had been pacing back and forth thinking about how he could find Pettigrew and snap his neck when a faint pop sounded behind him. Without thinking, Harry threw himself across the room for his wand, coming up tucked behind his nightstand and sweeping it to cover what had made the noise. His shoulders slumped in relief at the sight of his godfather and a house elf.

Grinning appreciatively, Sirius raised a hand to his heart and said, "Bam you got me. Good reflexes though. I'll have to get you a proper wrist holster for that thing on your next birthday."

Harry got up and quickly drew the curtains. He was thrilled that this new friend was here in his annual prison, but was still not used to having a caring adult in his life. "What are you doing here? What if they track you here somehow?"

"Don't worry about that just yet. I laid a lot of false trails before I stopped at my family's London townhouse and got Kreacher here, then I laid some more before showing up here. I won't stay long, and I have to get back to Buckbeak soon, but I thought we should talk a bit more before I really go on the lamb."

"You sound like some kind of old-time gangster. 'On the Lamb'" Harry smirked, pleased by the answering smirk on his godfather's face. "We have to be quiet though, if you do any magic here, I might get expelled, so no silencing charms on the door."

"I figured, so I ordered Kreacher to be quiet until I allowed him to enter our conversation, and to only use a soft tone of voice. Let's sit down." He scanned the room for any furniture, opting to sit on the bed rather than risk the spindly chair that was Harry's only other seating. He frowned at the room, thinking how like his cell in Azkaban this was. He saw the cat flap in the door, and keyholes for the deadbolts on the door. They looked like the sort on exterior doors, nothing like the lone button lock on Harry's side.

Seeing the look in his godfather's eyes as he studied the door, Harry didn't know what to think. This was simply how life with the Dursleys was. Harry hated it, and each year it was harder to come back but in some ways he was so used to his treatment he couldn't understand his godfather's growing look of fury. He felt so much in that moment, gratitude, surprise, and something like what he imagined love felt like. Then there was that fear that this one man, this link to what he should have had, would be caught if he wasn't careful. Harry wasn't sure he could handle losing something so new. "Please don't Sirius. Don't do anything. If we can clear your name I won't ever have to come back here again, but don't do anything now." He couldn't bring himself to say, 'you're all the family I have,' not yet.

Sirius eased his wand back into his own wrist holster. He saw how damaged his godson was, and he saw something else. This wasn't James; _he_ had never been damaged or hurt at this age. Sirius wouldn't have known that look of desperation or recognized the need in those emerald eyes if he didn't see them in his mirror every day. The boy had his mother's eyes, but Lilly had never had that wounded and hunted look in her eyes. No mater what Dumbledore said about not interfering, and that Harry should remain with his family, Remus would be checking in this summer or he would be meeting with a silver neutering blade.

Sirius decided to play it light with Harry for now, and assuage the boy's alarm. "No harm for now, but make sure they know I'll be keeping watch." Harry seemed to be filled with that look of confusion and gratitude again, and Sirius thought it would do for now. _Take care of business now and work on healing our scars later. By Merlin we're a pair._

"I went to Gringots on Wednesday and talked to my family's financial adviser. I amended my will so that most of it goes to you, as you are now my heir. This won't matter much now, but it means that Kreacher officially belongs to you as well as me, and the ministry won't look as closely at magic occurring in and around your house. Kreacher will not be cleaning here for obvious reasons, but he will appear if you call his name and obey you in all things. He will be a more secure and faster way of getting messages to me than that wonderful owl of yours. No telling how far I will be. Plus, I think he was getting lonely stuck in Grimmauld Place, and you can help him adjust."

Harry looked at the elf, which was obviously much older than Dobby and seemed to have a terrible look of disgust on his face. "How would you like to come and talk with me here sometimes Kreacher?"

"Kreacher does not want to speak with a filthy blood traitor, oh no. His master is a disgrace to his most noble and ancient house of Black."

"Kreacher!" Sirius began, but Harry interrupted, "Was there someone you did prefer Kreacher?" This opened the floodgates as Kreacher went on and on about his master Regulus and his long lost mistress, and Sirius whispered to Harry as the mutters went on and on that his brother had joined the Death Eaters. Harry questioned his godfather about the Death Eaters, having never heard the name of Voldemort's crew of flunkies. When Sirius got to the part about Regulus being too far down the pecking order to have been personally killed by Voldemort, Harry noticed a strange look in Kreacher's eye and held up his hand to shush his godfather.

"Kreacher, what do you know about Master Regulus' death?" The old house elf fell silent at Harry's use of the title of respect for Regulus. "It's OK if it's a secret, but we need to know if he needs help." It took some persuasion, and a few direct orders, but eventually the whole story of Regulus Black's death came out, and Harry once again marveled at how foolish wizards were. They seemed to think that just because elves were genetically predisposed to serve, that they were incapable of thought, expendable, and harmless. Harry thought for a minute about the implications of this story and decided it would be a good time to try to make a friend of Kreacher.

"Kreacher, you have to stop hating blood traitors and mud-bloods. Don't you see Master Regulus saw that that way of thinking was wrong? He saw that the Dark Lord was a bad man, but he wanted to protect you and his mother so he had you hide, and keep using those bad terms. He wouldn't want you to be on the Dark Lord's side anymore, just like he wasn't at the end. Did you manage to destroy the locket?"

The little elf burst into tears, wailing, and had to be reminded to be quieter. "Kreacher Failed!" he sobbed, "Kreacher has tried and tried but he cannot open the locket. Kreacher is sure that is the way to destroy the thing but he cannot open it!"

Harry quickly comforted the little elf, patting his back and saying "Don't worry, tomorrow you, me, and Sirius will look at this locket. If Voldemort put this much effort into hiding something, it must be important, and if we can't destroy it we will go to professor Dumbledore. If the locket can be destroyed then he will know a way how." Turning to his godfather the teenager sighed, "I guess we got sidetracked, were you planning on leaving the country tonight?"

"Nah, I still have some errands, and I don't need to be anywhere as long as I'm free. Kreacher, why don't you go check that these muggles aren't getting suspicious." Kreacher slipped quietly into the hall, and Sirius continued, "I was planning on getting a new motorcycle if my old hog's unfixable and hitting the American Highways. I always wanted to when I was younger, but first the war and then Azkaban got in the way. I really came here tonight for three reasons. First was to say a proper goodbye and be sure you were all right. You saved me from certain death, and if _that_ was possible, we can clear my name someday too.

"Second was to talk to you about your schooling. I know Dumbledore is a good man, but sometimes his need for secrecy ends up backfiring. I need to know you know more than just _expelliarmus_. We are about to enter some rough times if I'm any judge, and you have to be combat ready. I think Dumbledore has some weird notion that kids your age can't be kept from the 'Dark' if you know deadly spells, but you have a strength of character I trust."

Harry looked awed at the praise, and shocked when Sirius tossed him what looked like a shaving kit in a leather case, and laughed as he pulled out a razor. "You want me to shave them to death?"

Sirius laughed along for a moment, but then nodded at the kit. "Always keep them guessing. That getup in the cave with the locket is typical wizard stupidity. It seems the farther they get from muggle society the less common sense they have. Why some elaborate trap in some cavern that will no doubt be traceable back to Voldemort, when a _confundus_ on some bank manager gets you a safety deposit box in a bank you have never and will never go to. There are thousands of banks each with hundreds of boxes and no one the wiser. No, the razor is just that, but the mirror is a two way mirror we can talk through. James and I used it to talk in detention. Whisper _Snuffles_ for me or _Moony_ for Remus, and you can talk to either of us."

"Just like a cell phone!" At Sirius's odd look Harry just said, "Oh, I guess they didn't have them in the eighties. You should look into getting one, but be careful they can be traced. Can these be?"

"No, at least I've never heard of it, and who would try to trace your shaving mirror anyway?"

Harry grinned and then fished out an inlaid wooden box about the size of a small paperback. Opening it he found a toothbrush, toothpaste and shaving cream and smiled. "Let me guess, the toothbrush is a cunning switchblade, the toothpaste an explosive and the shaving cream can is the detonator?"

Laughing, Sirius smacked him upside the head and showed Harry how to open the secret compartment, and when Harry placed his thumb over the right spot and whispered the activation phrase, the box expanded to the size of a lunchbox and had a dozen books in the magically expanded interior.

"I thought you should read these books Harry, some of them are really advanced, but they should come in handy. I know wards aren't taught until NEWT, but these could save your life, and the same goes for this magical transportation book. You should read that one first and set up an emergency portkey. It should be set to take you somewhere you can easily get help you can trust, and be an item that no one would suspect like your watch or glasses or both. You can never be too careful. Don't tell Dumbledore about these books or the mirror, he is a good man, but his support is vital to your wellbeing, and I don't want him jumping to the wrong conclusion."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because Harry, he has obviously not granted you access to the Potter ancestral library. I understand, some of those books are really advanced, and he can't access the books to censor your learning to age appropriate subjects. When you come of age, you will gain all your property, but even your father wasn't allowed into the library unaccompanied until he was seventeen. My brother and I found a loophole for the Black library that I am passing on to you. Kreacher is the caretaker of the library, and the only one other than the Black family patriarch with unrestricted access. If you want a book on any subject, just ask him and he will get it for you if we have it. You can loan these books to your closest friends, but no one else. I am trusting you with a library that belonged to a family with a long history of dark wizards, so please be careful OK?"

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow to talk with Dumbledore, so I expect this is adios for now. Tomorrow at eight thirty we will show here with the locket."

"Hey wait, what was the third thing"

"Counting were you?" Sirius smirked, causing Harry to give him a very unammused stare. "OK, don't take this the wrong way. Peter was not your fault, and you made the right call anyway, but you need to think about how you fight. Right now is the calm before the storm, and even if Voldemort never comes back, he was just the focus of this fight. It's about racism and power, something far too many wizards are familiar with. When the war comes, you will be fighting people who are ruthless and willing to kill, and a stunned person is likely to be the one who stabs you in the back. You have to put them down and permanently out of the fight."

"I don't want to be like them. I don't want to kill."

As Sirius left the room to get Kreacher, he smiled over his shoulder, "Good, but then you have some serious work ahead of you. I said you had to put them out of the fight, the easiest way is if they're dead, but it's not the only way."

With that the older man gently closed the door followed by a muffled pop. He left behind him a quiet and thoughtful Boy-Who-Lived. Harry changed for bed, putting his new "shaving kit" on his night stand, and tucking his wand between his mattress and bed frame where he could reach it, but Uncle Vernon wouldn't find and snap it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

The next morning found Harry up and cooking breakfast for the family. He hoped his carefully edited revelations about his "murderer" godfather would keep him from getting beaten this summer, but didn't want to push anyone's luck this morning, especially Sirius' reserves. He instinctively knew that his godfather would do something rash if he found fresh bruises on Harry. He wasn't bothered about harm to his relations, but knew that the repercussions for himself and Sirius were not worth the risk. All the same, knowing that someone cared gave Harry a warm feeling all the way to his toes as he ate his portion next to the stove so as to keep cooking. As Mr. Dursley finished his breakfast, Harry decided to make his move.

"Uncle Vernon? I was wondering if I could have a quick word. I promise you it won't make you late for work, but it is important." As Vernon just grunted, Harry took that for assent. "I am meeting with several of 'my sort' today. They will appear into my room, and I will keep the blinds closed so the neighbors will not see anything. Then I have an appointment at my school later today. I will be leaving and,"

"No you ruddy well don't you bastard!" Vernon interrupted. "I will not have it in my house!"

As Vernon began to rise, Harry almost panicked. He knew he was about to get walloped and spoke as quickly as he could. "Please Uncle Vernon, I can't avoid these appointments, but I have made sure that no funny looking people will be seen coming onto your property and no one will ever know. If you make this a problem, it will only bring more of 'them' onto your property." As Vernon subsided with a grunt, Harry breathed a sigh of relief, and set to cleaning the kitchen without a fuss. He had just finished sweeping the floor when he heard a small pop from upstairs.

Harry grinned the entire way up the stairs, looking forward to a whole day spent in the magical world. He threw open the door to his room and walked towards Sirius intending to give his godfather a hug, but staggered backwards as he neared the locket the man held in his hand.

"I see you sense the same thing as I, but I didn't have half the reaction you just did."

"Its not the feeling that startled me, I was expecting that from Kreacher's story last night, so I paid special attention to the feeling I got. I've felt it before," at Sirius's shocked look, Harry explained about the enchanted diary and the Chamber of Secrets. He continued with, "I know we decided to try on our own, but I really think we need to see Dumbledore right away."

"I think you're right, but I will need to borrow your father's cloak. While the castle is not shielded from elf popping, the headmaster's office is. Dumbledore gave me the password, but it would be typical bad luck for one of the teaching staff, especially Snape, to see us as we appear in the hallway. Oh, that gives me an idea. You should talk about harvesting that basilisk with dear old Snivelous. It could be good to get on his good side, and basilisk carcasses are extremely valuable to potion masters, wand makers and armorers."

Harry dove into his trunk for the cloak, and asked, "Won't the damned thing have rotted by now? It's been over a year, and it was pretty dank in there."

Sirius smiled, "It's a funny thing about magical creatures, some decay almost instantly, like vampires into dust, but others seem to take years to deteriorate. I guess you will just have to see."

"Hey, if we finish with Dumbledore early, you want to go to Diagon alley? We do have the cloak."

"Let's see Harry, but if we do, I have something better than the cloak. One stiff breeze and my head might just appear next to one of my old auror colleagues." At Harry's curious look, he continued, "I had Kreacher get me twelve doses of pollyjuice, it's not likely that people will be tossing about the return to nature charm Remus and I used on Peter, and to detect pollyjuice with it you need to be pretty good at legilimancy too."

"I thought that stuff was hard to get, and I know it takes at least a month to brew, but what I wanted to know was what an auror is?"

"An auror is a dark wizard catcher, think of them as a cross between Scotland Yard and MI5. As for the pollyjuice, there are some very unsavory uses for that down Knockturn Alley you shouldn't even guess at till you are older. Your mother would come back from the grave to kill me if I introduced you to that stuff, so let's go. Kreacher, could you take both Harry and myself at once, or will you need to take two trips?"

"Kreacher will take you both at once master. It would be Kreacher's honor to do so. Would Master Sirius and Master Harry please each take an arm?" With that, Sirius threw the cloak over himself and took Kreacher's hand, and as Harry took the other he noticed the elf seemed much friendlier with his master than he had the night before. Harry smiled at the thought that the two lonely beings might find some friendship in each other. With a pop, they were gone.

* * *

><p>"Thank you again Alastor, I know this is an imposition, but I do worry about the security with the upcoming tournament." Albus Dumbledore leaned back in his plush chair behind his desk. The trademark twinkle in his eye was back as he now had one of his oldest and most trusted friends to help with the upcoming year. He had taken quite some time persuading the paranoid old auror, but his revelation of Trelawny's second 'true' prophesy has sealed the deal. He perked up slightly as he heard the gargoyle below open the passageway. It was a bit early but Minerva had always been wonderfully punctual. "Ah! Here comes Minerva to show you your quarters and,"<p>

He was interrupted as Harry and the Black family house elf entered the room rather than the transfiguration professor. Without a moment's warning Alastor threw himself out of the chair and started casting disarming and capturing spells at both the young boy and the elf, but he didn't just aim at them. Alastor shot his spells at a third target, and that was when the old headmaster realized the gravity of the situation. He knew that Alastor would try to kill Sirius in another moment. There was nothing the man hated more than an auror who betrayed his calling. In a flash, Dumbledore had his old friend tied up the same way as the other three, and he began thinking up his new course of action.

"Traitor!" Moody shouted, not sure whether he addressed his old friend or his ex-protégé. Dumbledore was just beginning to speak when the empty space that must have been Sirius under the boy's invisibility cloak shouted "Veritaserum! Get me Veritaserum!"

Dumbledore beamed, and with a flick of his wand, summoned all the wands from the floor and untied Moody and Harry. "I expect the two of you to behave until this is sorted out. Alastor, I assure you this man was framed, and I am partially to blame. With the help of our potions master, who has no reason to shelter this man, we can clear this up."

"What of the dark object in that boy's pocket, I can feel it from here. Are you sure the boy is really Potter?"

Harry was quickly questioned to prove his identity, and then the old wizard leaned back with his telltale twinkling eyes. "We know he is not pollyjuiced, Alastor, and we actually had an appointment for later today to discuss the dark object that young Harry and his godfather discovered recently. Harry, this is Alastor Moody, your DADA teacher this coming year. He is an old friend and a former auror. I'm sure he will not betray Sirius once his suspicions have been allayed. Dobby?" With a pop, the young elf appeared in the office, and his eyes became even wider when he saw his favorite wizard. Before he could begin, Dumbledore forestalled him, "Dobby, now that you are employed here, I am sure that you and Harry can catch up when he returns in the fall, but I would really like you to go and get Professor Snape. Please ask him to bring a vial of veritaserum with him." Dobby saluted and popped away.

"You bound Dobby to Hogwarts?" Harry blurted out.

"No, he did not want to be a bound elf, so we came to an agreement on a salary for the young elf. I am sure he will enlighten you himself when you return in September. In the meantime, I must ask Sirius' patience and ask you to relate the essentials of the events of last year. Alastor should know the gist before he begins questioning your godfather." Harry began the story with the escape of Sirius, and the problems with the dementors had plagued him over the last year. He left out that Sirius was an animagus, but suspected that the auror had guessed that. He was just finishing up the tale, when the door behind him opened, and in walked his least favorite professor. He gulped quickly, but began thinking of ways to work the harvest of the basilisk into the conversation.

"I brought the veritaserum as you requested headmaster," the potions teacher sneered, "but I thought you were not the type to question potential teachers under magical duress."

The old headmaster beamed at his subordinate, and asked him to please be seated as well. He flicked his wand and the invisibility cloak flew to Harry and neatly folded itself up in his lap. Before Snape could level his wand at the bound form of his school nemesis, Dumbledore intervened. "Please calm down Severus, the veritaserum is for your old schoolmate. I ask you to refrain from bringing up his crimes at school, and focus on more recent events. I understand your hatred, and its rightness, but as you were forgiven your past crimes when you joined our side during the war, please at least refrain from retribution against Sirius's."

The potions master scowled, and muttered "Very well, shall I administer the potion now?"

Moody though, stopped him and examined the liquid first himself. His eye focused on the light through the bottle, and then he cast a few charms. Seeming satisfied, the ex-auror administered enough of the serum for an hour, and began questioning his former protégé. At the end of an hour, he was scowling at the potions master, and his electric blue magical eye was not wavering from the former Death Eater. The story of Sirius' innocence had him nodding, but the actions of Snape in the Shrieking Shack had his blood boiling.

"I see I am needed here Albus, someone has to see the snakes learn either honor or at least the imitation brought about by the fear of a greater predator. I will be watching your crop of new Death Eaters with pleasure."

Dumbledore sighed at his old friend's unforgiving ways. He would have to have time with the boy to destroy this artifact, and his potions master was on the brink of finding ministry officials to cart away his old nemesis. "Well, that at least solves my staffing problem. Now alas, I have a dark object to destroy so that Sirius can be able to enjoy his freedom far from prying auror eyes. Severus, would you be so kind as to show Alastor the teachers areas of the castle and his office." The twinkle in his eye clearly conveyed to Moody that his role would to be stalling the greasy teacher from sending anonymous tips to the ministry. As the door closed Harry took the locket out of his pocket and laid it before his aged professor.

"I don't know, sir, but I feel like I should know this. It feels similar to the diary I destroyed in second year, you know, Riddle's."

There seemed to be a strange look in Dumbledore's eyes as he looked at the object and his shoulders slumped. "I was afraid he had made more than one. What you see before you is Salazar Slytherin's locket, and if I am not mistaken Voldemort has made more than one Horcrux. I had hoped that you would never have to know about these vile things, or at least until you were older."

Dumbledore then went on to discuss horcruxes and what they were, including the horrid price for their creation. He explained how they were destroyed, but when he stabbed the locket with Gryfindor's sword nothing happened. It took them half an hour before Harry realized that he could open the locket with parseltounge, and then it was over. He felt drained by the experience, as if destroying the horcrux was somehow straining himself but he dismissed the vague feeling as a reaction to dark magic.

Sirius stood, and shook his old mentor's hand. "Thank you Albus, my brother paid a horrid price for that locket, and now it is finally gone. I need to go. If I have any chance of exonerating myself I need to be able to search for Pettigrew without the ministry _dogging_ my trail." Both the others groaned at the bad pun as Sirius put an emphasis on the word dogging. "I need to lay some false trails, and take care of some other business. I will return around Yule, but today is for me and Harry. I have asked Kreacher to continue looking after my London property, but I would like him to have access to Hogwarts to help Harry out during the year, he needs company."

The old headmaster smiled benevolently at Sirus and granted permission along with a lemon drop. "And now I presume you two have a nice day planned before you must part ways. I do say though that it is lucky that Alastor was here. He will be invaluable in convincing young Kingsley that you are innocent and to look for you in the Himalayas. I would like to speak to your house elf about arrangements for the year. You are of course welcome to use my floo to get to the Leaky Cauldron."

Harry groaned and started muttering about the damned soot, but walked over to the fireplace. Sirius reached into his pocket for a flask and grimaced as he swigged the horrid potion. "Remember I'm Bill Sullivan, friend of the family and looking out for you today. OK?" Harry glanced back at the man behind him, just to be sure what he looked like. He wouldn't have put it past Sirius to have swiped the hairs of a celebrity for the potion, but smiled at the unremarkable figure behind him. Harry muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "fuck floo travel," and stepped into the fireplace.

Sirius nearly doubled over with laughter as he stepped into the Leaky Cauldron from the fireplace and tripped over the sprawled figure of Harry. The two men ambled into Diagon Alley and down to Gringotts. It was a quick but odd stop with them speaking to Sirius' account manager in a private room. It seemed that because Sirius was never actually tried, and had submitted to a prearranged series of questions under truth serum, the goblins were completely on his side. Goblin law, it seemed, completely supported him, and he was handed a small packet of documents and a wallet with some cards. Harry was thrilled though at his new unpickable wallet that had a credit card, ID and debit card. The goblins explained that they owned a number of muggle banks and that the cards were magically attuned to him so he could put any pin so long as it was he doing the typing. He had to explain ATM's to Sirius, and they were both excited to try the machines out later, but first they had shopping in Diagon Alley.

The two men took a delight in shopping, no boring stuff. They started in Addleman's Travel Accessories, the shop where Harry had gotten his school trunk, but Sirius was interested in the more extensive models. He picked up a magical tent that was a studio flat with bathroom and kitchenette, He already had a trunk similarly outfitted, but the tent was important to his summer plans. While Sirius was searching out the perfect nondescript "one man flat tent," Harry seemed enthralled in a corner. He was going over the cut and look of some leather backpacks that seemed a bit too feminine.

"Something I should know Harry? Please don't start sashaying, I don't think my eyes could take it."

"Ha Ha, it's a gift for Hermione, her birthday is in September, and she would love this."

Sirius just couldn't resist embarrassing his godson, "So she's the one eh. The smart ones are always the kinky ones. You might have potential yet, pup. It looks like a thoughtful gift for your little bookworm, but lightening her load should improve her posture. She starts walking around back straight, and those tits start straining the fabric of her school robes." Harry started out flustered, and Sirius winked at the salesman who had been helping them, "If you get just the right cut, the straps should kind of scrunch her cleavage together. Well though, you might want to get her one with extra straps, like I said, she's probably kinky and into straps."

The salesman was almost crying with laughter as the young boy turned beet red and started stammering, but he noticed the boy hadn't put down the bag he had finally selected before his friend had started heckling him. As the boy began humming loudly with his fingers in his ears, he decided to step in and seal the deal. "OK, so you're getting your young lady a nice bag. Were you thinking about one a little more masculine for yourself? This one might work quite well. They both are bespelled to weigh only what the bag itself weighs. Everything in the expanded interior is weightless. Also you might notice, this smaller pouch on the front is not expanded so you can keep things like your quills without having to rummage for them."

Sirius decided to relent, the boy wasn't ready for too much teasing from an adult, and he had had his fun. He looked at the bag appreciatively though, "You know what, I'd like one too. Put both the man's backpacks on my bill, the pup has to buy the girly one himself."

"Hey!"

"It's a nice gift though, I'm sure she'll like it. Didn't you want a trunk too."

Harry Grinned, "I liked the five room flat trunk with the built in shrinking charm, isolated potions compartment, and two separate storage compartments. That way I can shrink it without triggering the trace and getting myself screwed by the ministry."

The salesman, knowing he would be getting a good commission either way, decided to help the boy out with his choice a bit. "I would also suggest the additional security features, the fireproof spell resistant exterior and the lightening charm. An eternally light trunk is great for carrying around, but if you can change its weight, it won't slide around so much while you're in it. There is also the new optional confundus for muggle security. To them it looks like a normal suitcase. It's a good one, but it won't shrink down to pocket size though. Shrinking the trunk any smaller than the size of a shoebox messes up the expansion charms on the interior. If you want to be able to pocket the trunk you should get the two room or studio trunk."

"Ah, but I will have my handy backpack that can easily handle a shoebox. I'll take all the bells and whistles though. You know, you might want to sell them as a set."

Harry left the store with his new trunk and Hermione's bag stuffed in his backpack. Sirius tried to suggest a tent as well, but Harry just said, a muggle tent would be more convenient and cheep if he already had a trunk flat. Sirius would have kicked himself for not seeing that but he still needed a magical tent anyway.

* * *

><p>In Hogwarts, the headmaster was having tea with his disgruntled potions master. The twinkle in his eye was back as he listened to the vitriol the man was spewing about their most frequently discussed student and his wayward godfather.<p>

"I know the man is innocent of betraying the Potters and murdering those muggles, but he should be removed from contact with the boy. He is incapable of reasoned action and will certainly make the boy even more disrespectful than before. He and Potter always egged each other on to greater feats of criminality."

"Now, now Severus, the man must be given a second chance to redeem himself now that he is proven innocent of the greater betrayal." Dumbledore smiled at his pacing friend. He still could not believe that he had been deceived by Pettigrew, but it was also Lilly's fault. She had not been as trusting as her husband, and must have convinced James to keep the secret keeper change from anyone. _Still, it kept the boy out of Sirius' charge, and that was all to the good. Severus is quite right about the man's contagious independence_. "Still, you are quite right that the two must be kept apart for now. I believe his planned trip to America will both give him a chance to recuperate, as well as keep him from influencing young Harry at this critical time."

* * *

><p>Sirius led them out of Diagon Alley, and into London. They walked through the streets with their new backpacks slung over their shoulders until they came upon an ATM, where Harry, despite never having used one before, helped Sirius take out some money. He got some for himself too, the exchange rate between galleons and pounds being fantastic. It was time to tackle the hated topic of clothes shopping, but secretly Harry was kind of excited. He had never really had clothes that fit him before, except for his school robes. He had a rope belt, and duct taped shoes, that constantly pinched him as he only got discount trainers once a year. The only reason he wasn't wearing Dudley's old shoes was because his feet were larger. When he told Sirius this, he surprised Harry by snickering and then embarrassed him with innuendos.<p>

Sirius decided that both he and Harry needed new clothes, but convinced Harry that a trip to a vintage store would both get him clothes that fit and avoid drawing too much ire by not being expensively new. They found their way into a vintage store, and Harry looked around in growing anger as he saw the price tags. "You know, Padfoot, they could have easily gotten me clothes that fit for almost nothing! Instead they force me to wear rags ten sizes too big for me!"

"Doesn't surprise me, Pup. Think about what they were really trying to do." At Harry's strange look, Sirius said, "They have a freakishly obese son, and they knew he would be seen as less than you. They kept you scrawny by under nourishing you, and forced you to wear rags. It forced others to see you as the freak they see. Here, try this hat."

Harry tried on the battered silk hat, and smiled at himself in the mirror. "Classy."

"Well, very Rat Pack at least. Let's see what we can find to go with it."

Harry grinned, thinking this shopping stuff wasn't half bad with his godfather around. They ended up with a whole wardrobe, and some battered motorcycle leathers and a strange outfit for Sirius. Harry found a nice winter wool coat and a black trench coat that allowed him to conceal what he had on underneath, and wouldn't look to out of place in the wizarding world either.

"Woah, not the shoes, Pup. Vintage clothes, but you want nice new shoes to break in properly."

"Sure, let's get that done then stop for a coffee. Since you were locked up, they've gotten awesome coffee places."

They dragged out their bags of clothes into the nearest alleyway, and Sirius stopped Harry from just dumping the bags into his backpack.

"Hey, get out your trunk and put those clothes into your closet properly. I'll keep watch, and for Merlin's sake put on some clothes I wouldn't be embarrassed to be seen standing next to." Sirius grinned at his godson, and stood to block the alley. He was proud of the boy, and couldn't wait to see what he looked like dressed as a proper human being. A few minutes later, a completely transformed Harry stepped out of the trunk. He was still too scrawny for Sirius' liking, but he looked happier with the hat tipped jauntily to cover most of his scar. "All that's left is to get you a pair of nice pointy wizard shoes."

They didn't just get Harry a pair of quality leather shoes, they also stopped at a sporting good store across from the coffee shop for trainers and some exercise clothes, as well as a complement of free weights. The pair were hard pressed to lug all the equipment across the street and into the bathroom of the coffee shop. There Harry again stashed his new stuff in the trunk, and then returned the trunk to his backpack.

The two men stood in line for their coffee with Sirius muttering about how if the damned coffee shops were so great they didn't have waiters like a normal diner. He was even more annoyed as the man in front of them ordered a grande caramel Guatemalan fair-trade espresso mocha with whipped cream and cinnamon.

"One rule Padfoot, the larger the coffee order the greater the douche-bag. But the Guatamalan fair-trade is supposed to kick ass." They got their short orders and brought them to their table. Secure in their separation from the magical world, the two felt free as they chatted about their day. Here, away from false accusations facing Sirius and neglect and abuse facing Harry, away from the horrors of that morning's battle with the horcrux, the two relaxed. _I can already see him healing_. They each thought it.

"So what do you generally do during the summers?" Sirius asked, knowing he was touching on a difficult subject. "I hope you get out a little."

"Well, I do get out to work on gardening chores, but I think I will have more freedom this summer. I told them my godfather escaped from prison and will be angry if I'm mistreated, somehow I forgot to mention that you're innocent." He grinned at the bark like laugh his godfather gave. This was what he had always wanted, an adult who genuinely cared for him, one who took him out and talked to him like he mattered. This was what he had thought was growing between him and Dumbledore. _But Dumbledore never just took me shopping. He never just sat and chatted over coffee_.

"Get out and run this summer, feel the sunshine. Don't just exercise with those weights you bought. Have fun. Maybe take a karate class or something, you know to learn and to meet people."

"I can't wait though to get at those books you loaned me. I just wish I could practice magic during the summer; it would make all the homework assignments so much more worthwhile."

"Well, the mental arts aren't quite the flash bang of charms or transfiguration, but they are dead useful, so are the starting stages of the animagus transformation. I put the book we marauders used in your case along with your dad's notes. He was a great teacher, and those notes were the only reason Peter ever got his power. Sometimes I wonder if releasing his inner rat was what made him change. After you find the basic shape of your inner animal, you can stop before the animal starts influencing your personality. I didn't notice too many changes to myself or your dad, but for someone weaker willed. I just don't know."

"You mean he became like a rat?"

"You come to a balance with the beast, if you are strong willed you find just a little change, more increasing the traits already there. I guess there are problems with someone weak willed making the change. James and I could never agree whether the animal mimicked the existing personality and then sharpened those traits or if the form you find is more random and then begins to affect you."

Harry seemed lost in thought at that, "So how do you know if you're strong enough? I guess you don't have to worry if you have something loyal or good like a dog or horse, but if you have a rodent or some kind of predator it could become an important question."

Sirius looked at his godson, this boy who had risen above his abuses and surpassed so many dangers. _He can't be thinking about himself. It must be one of his two friends_. But then Sirius saw the honest doubt, an emotion that seemed so strange on a face so like his friend James'. "You don't have to worry, all you need is more confidence in yourself. Trust your instincts. Someone who can stand firm with their convictions should be OK, but you should also look into the book on the mind arts. My great, great grandmother, Elisabeth Black, wrote Beyond Occlumency and Ligilimency. It takes you through, both the introductions to those arts, but explains them and advancing beyond normal levels of their use. She was probably the greatest Legilimens of her age, but back in those days she couldn't publish because her husband wouldn't let her. I found that book when I was sixteen and digging thought the attic of the Black summer estate in Whales."

"It's amazing. It seems like pureblood society is still like that, I just don't get why they can't just take their money and estates and ignore the muggleborns, and I've seen how the girls in Slytherin act like their arranged betrothals are the most important thing in their world."

"Pup, don't ask me. My family was all into that shit. I was the only Gryfindor in generations and probably because I just wanted to escape those restrictions. Don't make my mistakes though. Your father wasn't betrayed by a Slytherin, and I wasn't framed by one. I'm sure that a lot of those kids are just keeping their heads down until school is over and then they'll just fade out of view."

They idled the day away, and Sirius ended up using seven hours worth of pollyjuice. It was a relieved and happy Boy-Who-Lived who hugged his godfather goodbye, promising to mirror call Remus and wait for Sirius to call when he got to the US. Kreacher popped Harry back to his room while Sirius continued about tying up loose ends before his flight away from his pursuers in England.

A/N Yeah, I know. A shopping Scene, I will also be going with the whole Harry lerns stuff over the summer schtick, but I don't want to dwell too much on it. Hopefully on to the good stuff soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: It sometimes seems I hardly own myself, I certainly don't own Harry Potter. (How was that? My first disclaimer!)

**A/**N: I received a comment that the vintage clothes from last chapter were so Ron wouldn't get jealous. Thanks for the comment; it's good to know when my writing isn't clear enough. I meant that expensive cloths would cause a fuss with the Dursleys.

**Chapter three**

As dusk approached, a dark figure in a muggle trench coat stood outside a darkened house. He shuffled just at the edge of the property line, like a dog at the edge of one of those invisible fences. He snorted at the irony of the image he had gleaned from the motel's late night TV infomercial, and raised his arms as if he were in supplication. The wards had hardly changed, but he spotted the alterations that made for a nasty surprise to anyone using that once familiar trap door through the formidable protections. Before he proceeded with his plan, he drew an envelope out of his pocket and added a hasty post script to the note he had prepared.

With all his plans in place, the figure dissalusioned himself, allowing his form to blend quietly into the night. A half hour later, there was a shimmering as all the traps were reset, and a small crack was heard in the night. The figure in black stepped out of a small alley in Dover, and strolled down to a small sailboat purchased earlier in the day. It wasn't much, but it was a quiet night on the English Channel and the man had enjoyed sailing in his youth. The vessel would do.

* * *

><p>In Privet Drive, a teenage boy was having a world-shaking revelation. He had intended to follow his godfather's study plan, but the allure of his mother's handwriting pulled at his mind. He wouldn't be allowed to put into practice any magic he learned until September anyway, so he began with the small book called 'The Prince' by some Italian bloke. He read until midnight, and then he sat back, he hadn't even finished half, but here was something that explained so much. He turned out the lights, and lay back in bed rethinking his entire life. He was looking at where his life had been bent for others' convenience. How many times had he been maneuvered, molded, and tested? He had to finish that book, but he also knew that he had to rest so he would truly learn what he needed. His life was not his own, and as he drifted off to sleep he was reminded of his friend Ron teaching him chess. What was he, pawn, bishop, or rook? He thought back to his first year and that ridiculous obstacle course that could have claimed his friends' lives, should have if it was really meant to defend something as precious as the philosopher's stone. When would he be expected to sacrifice himself to help 'fight the good fight'? Was he to be the warrior or the martyr, he just didn't know.<p>

* * *

><p>Amelia Bones was looking forward to tonight. Her little brother's birthday was always an event for the last of the ancient Bones family. It was just them now after the losses in the last war, but she was always thrilled to see her niece and nephew. It would be a great feast for them all, and she had brought their favorite mushu pork for the second course of the traditionally eclectic meal. As she aparated into her ancestral entrance hall, she noticed her niece running over to take her coat, with the family house elf right behind her looking for the bags in her arms. "How are you sweaty? I hope you are ready for your father's party, none of this diet foolishness from last year."<p>

"No foolishness aunty, I can diet tomorrow. I'll probably have the traditional next day stomach ache from all of dad's food." Suzan hugged her aunt and turned toward the coat closet, only to see a note appear on the small table next to it. "Aunty, what's that?"

Amelia turned towards the note just in time to see a packet appear under it with a single red rose lying on the table beside the two. Her wand was immediately in her hand and she inched close enough to analyze the magic on the tabletop. It was a ward that was keyed to release the invisibility of the hidden objects when she neared it. What was worse was that she recognized the ward. It was Black. He had been in her home, and could still be here to kill her and her family. She grabbed Suzan as she came to read the note and pulled the young witch back. "Do you have your wand on you?" Amelia hissed, and when her niece nodded she continued. "Draw it, and stun anyone who draws their wand OK?"

Suzan looked frightened, but Amelia couldn't comfort the girl now. At least the younger woman was holding her wand with determination, refusing to let her aunt down. Amelia flicked her wand and lights appeared in the room flashing between different colors. If disalusionment charms were present, the changes in color and light sources would reveal the intruder's outline. With the room clean, she sealed all the doors in the room except the one into the main hallway where here relatives would come in. After she lifted an anti apparition ward in the room, she called the family elf.

"Mistress called Mini?"

"Mini, please go get Edgar, Diana and Jason. Have them come here and walk though the hall. Have them come one at a time and not have their wands in hand. Suzan, what was the last thing you said to me about boys in school?"

Suzan was taken back but she did notice the subtle way her aunt had aimed the wand at her. This was dangerous. "I think Ernie McMillan finally noticed me, I know Harry never would. What did you get me for my last birthday?" Amelia nodded at how quick her niece was on the uptake, and answered her question as well. She quickly checked each of her relatives as they came into the hall, happy that they were all OK and together. After that she cast the _Homonum Revelio_. What ever that bastard had done, he was long gone. _Thirteen years later and I still can't believe how easily that man tricked me. He just seemed so charming and dashing_. It had been the first of her two greatest misjudgments, the second being her ex-husband. At least she hadn't married some damned pureblood. They usually had binding marriage contracts that could only be gotten out of in certain circumstances and with their head of house's permission.

Before she would answer her family's questions, Amelia slowly inched toward the note. She didn't touch it until she had cast every revealing spell she could think of. The card must have been left to taunt her. Amelia shielded the table with her body so her family couldn't see her hands shaking with a mixture of rage and trepidation as she picked up the note.

_Dear Amelia,_

_Your home is as lovely as I remember; I only wish I could stay to see your face. Say hi to your little brother for me. If I remember right, he married that pretty young witch Diana. I hope this doesn't end up causing him too much trouble, the little squirt always was fun. I'll change the topic now, I don't want to seem like I am taunting you._

_I was framed by Peter Pettigrew. I have several former associates searching for him, but I have been let down by them before. He was the secret keeper, and escaped me by turning into his rat animagus form. I know it sounds insane, but I kept my sanity, well enough of it, by focusing on the fact I was wrongly accused. The dementors can't take unhappy memories away. Fudge gave me a copy of the Daly Prophet, and I left it to you in the parcel. In the photo on the front is Pettigrew on the shoulder of the Weasley child. I know you will keep looking for me, please just keep an eye out for him as well. I am leaving the country for now, but maybe someday I can clear my name._

_Fudge already heard about this, but was adamant that it couldn't be true. He always was a short sighted git. Please look after my godson._

_I am glad my memories of you have returned with my escape._

_Sirius Black_

_P.S. You really need to stop up that hole in your wards. I know it was meant as an escape route, but if I can find it, others can as well. A nasty addition I must say, but a person in your position makes nasty enemies. Even if I'm not one of them._

Amelia couldn't believe it. She would check out this story, but until she could seal the protections on this house, they would simply have to abandon their ancient home. "OK Edgar, get everything you need for the next week, and get to my flat in London. It will be a squeeze, but we need to move now. We'll have your birthday dinner there, but I need to get a few aurors here right now. He might still be watching the house."

"Who aunty?"

"Sirius Black, that's who left this note. He was here in this house, and until we shore up the wards, he might just come back. Not a word about this to anyone though, this has to be kept quiet." _I need to call Kingsley, he'll be discrete_.

* * *

><p>Harry would spend the summer reading and studying the mind arts. He had never felt so enthralled by his summer studies. After his revelations with Machiavelli, he decided that he would need to be prepared. It seemed obvious now that he was being groomed for something, but he just couldn't figure out what. He started with the book on magical travel, and was thrilled, finishing it in a day. Portkeys, floo powder, and apparition were just the start. It contained information on wards to protect against these forms of travel, even wards allowing only inbound travel and only outbound. The book fascinated him, and he began to wonder what more he could learn. There were tantalizing theories in the later pages on how and why these forms of transport worked, and how to silence his apparition. As Harry turned his mind over and over on the unsubstantiated theories, he began to remember sitting on the stairs watching as Dudly sat enthralled by a science show. Science had always been the only subject his huge cousin had been interested in, and in desperation to get him interested in school in any way possible, his mother had subscribed to science channels on TV and magazines for the whale of a boy. Harry was remembering one particular episode about wormholes and string theory. He would have to look in to this further, and in a worst case even talk to the bully in the next room.<p>

Harry got up to see what he could find about science that bordered on the theories in his magical transport book, but just sighed in frustration as all the bits of parchment in his lap and on the bed slid to the floor.

"I need something better," he moaned, "You would honestly think the magical world would get some use out of muggle artifacts like notebooks and pens. That's it, tomorrow I go shopping." Harry lay down on the bed and spent hours thinking about his planned experiments with traveling spells until he drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>LEMON Warning<strong>

Gertrude was having a spectacular night. She had a huge seemingly inexhaustible cock buried in her pounding away, as a rule clients never did much for her but she needed the money and this brothel was safer than most. This man though was like heaven. She was a prostitute in the red light district of Amsterdam, and she was the third woman this man was steadily plowing through. Earlier that night she couldn't believe that this man was willing to pay for the entire night for four of the women in the brothel. When she had been picked as third she was relieved. Paid for all night, and the guy probably wouldn't even get to her, but as she walked into the room she found both her old friend and the new girl passed out with goofy grins on their faces. The man had smiled at her with a charming lopsided grin through his long silky black hair, and said, "Hi, beautiful. I was wondering when you would show up."

Sirius was having a blast making up for thirteen years of celibacy. It was an obvious move, and he expected the aurors any minute, he just hoped he would have time to finish with this third woman, Gertrude. He smiled as she walked in and blessed the extra strength stamina potion and condoms bespelled 'for her pleasure' he had bought from that illicit vendor near the magical street here in Amsterdam. He assumed the man would eventually sell his whereabouts, so he had planned his retreat carefully in advance, but looking at Gertrude walking in wearing her skimpy black teddy and nothing else he could give a damn about anything else. She walked over to him seductively, eyeing her colleagues spread out on the bed. Sirius stood slowly and caressed her cheek, lowering his head to nuzzle at her neck. He hummed in satisfaction at her moan, even knowing she was probably faking for now.

Gertrude was going nuts. Her world was shrinking down to scattered sensations around her body as her mind focused on the wandering sensations of his mouth and hand roaming her soft smooth body all the while his right hand continued to stroke and play with her. Those fingers stroking in and out of her were driving her mad, but she wanted more, she needed more. "Please, please." She moaned near incoherence and threw her head back in delirious abandon as he penetrated her.

He couldn't hold back any longer and started pumping slowly in and out with long firm strokes. She met him stroke for stroke, angling and adjusting herself for maximum penetration riding him to her hearts content. As the tension grew she pushed the pace faster and faster until she was crying out in pure bliss. It seemed like her orgasm just kept growing, it built and built. It must have gone on for minutes, it must have been hours. She couldn't tell any more, she just didn't want him to stop, but finally he jerked, and stiffened in release, her aftershocks milking every last drop from him.

**Lemon end**

Sirius discretely summoned his wand from its invisible holster and scourgefied himself and the spent woman curled at his side. He couldn't leave traces that could be used to track him, and he was winded. All Sirius wanted was to curl up and nap for a few minutes and then get ready for another round with this delightful beauty beside him.

A chime sounded in his ear, and Sirius jumped up, wand in hand. He didn't even bother to put anything but his boxers on, but hit himself with the most powerful disillusionment charm he could muster. With a flick of his wand, he triggered the ward he had set up before he began his night of debauchery. He grinned as the cameras he'd set up were triggered and he quickly set them up as portkeys to the Daily Prophet Editor's office with a five minute delay. Snickering to himself, he dove out the window he had disguised as a wall before he came into the building, grabbing the broom taped to the wall outside.

Sirius swooped away on his broom, flying as fast as he could until he left the area of the anti-apparition wards the aurors put up. He was flying for his life, and hoped beyond hope that he could make it away undetected. He let out a breath in relief when he was finally able to apparate.

He appeared in a bathroom stall, across the street from a popular restaurant owned by a wizard in Hamburg. Earlier in the day, a short fat man had walked into that stall and hid a robe and some shoes in a disillusioned plastic bag, and Sirius was relieved to find it still there. He put on the robes and shoes, and walked out into the street, making sure he was seen by a pair of witches coming out the door, he activated the portkey plastic bag taking him to a small clearing just outside of a small Austrian town. A few minutes later, a man on a motorcycle drove off to a campsite in the Alps; and a tired Sirius crawled into his tent apartment for a long overdue rest.

Back in Amsterdam, the aurors had stormed into his room after setting anti apparition and portkey wards. They left men in the alley behind the brothel, and two at the front of the building. It was the main force though that blew in the doors to Sirius' room, and rushed in; passing a subtle ward that was too weak to be dangerous. They had sensed the ward, and determining that it wasn't harmful. They were surprised though to see the flashes of cameras in the corners that promptly disappeared, and when they looked around, they were all naked. Each man saw his companions as naked, but could still se his own clothes. In the end they all had to just throw out their clothes.

* * *

><p>Harry woke early in the morning, rolling out of his bed and starting with his morning exercises. He went easy today though, knowing he would have a long and strenuous day. It was a few miles to the stores he needed to get to, and he knew that his aunt would never drive him. After showering, he slipped downstairs to make his family, in his mind he used the word captors, breakfast. This summer he had found it made his life considerably easier to just preempt their shouts by doing the chores. They seemed to go easier on him knowing about his 'murderer' godfather, and there was much less tension. Just as he finished breakfast, and before the family came down for the day, Harry ran up to get his copy of the Daily Prophet.<p>

When Vernon came downstairs, he found his damned nephew sitting in the corner on his stool drinking a cup of coffee and laughing quietly but hysterically over his freak newspaper with a picture on the cover of his bloody godfather. It looked like the damn cretin was still at large or the boy wouldn't be laughing so much. He hated breakfasts since his own son had come home from Smeltings with that letter from the school nurse. At least they had beat it into that freak's head how to brew a decent cup of coffee, and he sighed at the waste it had been to send the damn freak to all those cooking classes when he was eight if all he could have was a damned grapefruit. His first impulse to take his temper out on the kid wavered as he saw a pan soaking in the sink. His curse simply became a grunt to hide his lifting temper. Oatmeal was not his idea of a good breakfast, but he knew from experience that a bowl of the boy's cooking seasoned with apples and a dash of cinnamon would hit the spot. Better even, he wouldn't have to hear his son complaining and his wife trying to placate the boy. He slipped into the nearest chair, and was about to begin when the boy looked up from his paper and said, "Not that one Uncle Vernon."

"What did you say boy?" The vein in his forehead began to pulse, but the boy just winked at him. Winked!

"If you sit in your usual place, there is something extra in the porridge."

Grumbling, Vernon moved to his usual spot and almost smiled when he tasted the hint of brown sugar in the bowl. He was immediately suspicious, and looked at the boy. He was not dressed in his normal clothes, but a jogging suit that actually fit, and there was a leather backpack at his feet. Vernon's suspicions jumped another notch. "What is it you want, Boy. You are not acting normal, even by your freakish standards. I'm not signing any ruddy forms or anything else, and where did you get those cloths?"

Harry thought carefully, mindful of his newfound desire to arrange his life according to his own wishes. He especially needed to get on Dudley's good side if he was to get a hold of those science journals. He already had a plan there, but a blowup here and now might severely damage his chances. "My godfather took me shopping the other day for some new clothes. He thought I needed something that fit better, or I would just draw more attention. I have to agree with him. You know how the neighbors gossip about me. If you are asked, you could just say it was a reward for good behavior at my school and that I'm starting to turn myself around. As to what I want, I need to go shopping today."

"I'm not driving you!" Petunia snapped as she and Dudley came into the room. Dudley grinned at the lack of grapefruit on his plate, and immediately tucked in.

"I didn't expect you to, but I need to go to the office supply store. 'My lot' can do a lot of things, but sometimes they are completely backwards. They actually still use parchment and quills. I would give my left arm for some proper notebooks and a pack of Bic pens."

"And where will you get the money for all this, boy?" Vernon said suspiciously. "We aren't paying for any of this. And how will you carry any of this the four miles from the store?"

Harry almost sighed, but used the lie he had planned out as he cooked breakfast. "I converted some of my scholarship money to pounds. They have a fund so those of us who don't have any money can buy school supplies, and this bag will carry anything I put into it without getting heavier." Before anyone could make the predicted threats as to his use of the 'M' word, he held up his hand. "I know you don't want me to go into further details so I won't. I just figured the breakfast would be a peace gesture. I know none of us like me being here. I promise to make as little fuss as possible this summer, and leave as soon as I am allowed. If you need anything at the store I'd be happy to get it for you. I'd need the money thought."

This left them all quiet, and it was a thoughtful, and for once this summer full, Vernon who set off for work. Harry put on his new trainers, and reveling in the feel of shoes not falling apart, set off at a jog for his full day. He continued to think of his strategy for gaining access to his cousin's science magazines, but suddenly stopped in his tracks. _I should really read all seven books Sirius gave me before I start working on my portkey project. He wanted me to study all of these books before I delved deeper into the Black library, and it's not like I could use that kind of magic until September anyway._

Harry completed his purchases at the office store, and searched out a convenient alley. He pushed the full cart around the building into the shadow of the loading dock. Here he looked both ways and pulled the shrunken school trunk out of his backpack. Harry pushed on the silver plate with his thumb and said "Full size." With another look to be sure he was alone, he began ferrying his new things into the little room he had turned into an office space, and when he was done he shrunk the trunk. Tossing the trunk into his backpack, Harry walked over to the curb, and again looked to see that he was alone. He pulled out his wand, but seemed to think better of this and rummaged in his rucksack. He pulled out the trench coat he thought was so cool, and the black hat. Shrugging the coat on and placing the hat at a jaunty angle that would hide his scar, he summoned the knight bus for a trip to the Leaky Cauldron.

It would have been a mysterious figure that walked quickly through the pub and into Diagon Alley if the track suit didn't clash horribly with the coat and hat. For Harry though the effect was good enough. He just looked like any other wizard ineptly trying to wear muggle clothes. He went to his usual apothecary and waited for his turn. When the witch behind the counter looked at him he took out his trunk and returned it to full size.

"What can I get you dear? It's a little early for school shopping."

"I like to get things out of the way early, and I was coming here anyway. I'd like to restock my potions kit and get anything needed for fourth year."

"That's no problem; let's see what you've got." Harry pulled out his remaining ingredients from the previous year, and the witch refilled all the missing ingredients. She looked him over again, and smiled recognizing the boy despite the hat pulled low. _Poor boy must be sick of everyone always fixating on that scar. No wonder he's hiding and shopping so early in the summer. He must be sweating under that coat._ "Anything else Harry?"

The boy's shoulders slumped, causing the witch to chuckle. Before he could say anything, she looked him over and said, "I recognized you right away, you have been one of my customers for a few years now. Do you need someone to cast a cooling charm on that coat? It must be sweltering in this heat."

Harry grinned at her, "No thanks, a friend already did. Thanks for not shouting my name out when the other people were here though. I do need a metabolism boosting potion and a fat burning draught though, maybe a three month supply."

The witch frowned at that, "Absolutely not! You're skin and bones as it is. I think you need some nutrient replenishing draughts, three months should do it. Getting all the nutrients you need will help you build up muscle and stamina better than the metabolism potion. That fat burning draught will kill you at your weight."

"The two potions I asked for are not for me. They're for my whale of a cousin as a peace offering. I'm worried about his health, and I doubt that three months would be enough to bring him down to a good weight. It can't be at a strength that would look magical. It just needs to look like he has been pushing his diet hard."

"A muggle cousin?"

"Yes, but I live with him so he is aware of our world. I guess I'll take the potions you suggested too, I wouldn't want to spurn your generous suggestion." He winked at her and the older witch blushed prettily.

"OK, let me go back and see what I can rummage up. I'll give you your potion too, and I won't say anything about giving a muggle a potion if you promise to come back when you do your school shopping so I can see the results." When the witch came back she showed Harry the potions and told him how they were to be used. With a smile the young wizard climbed down into his trunk and carefully stowed both his potions ingredients and the vials of potions for himself and his cousin. Harry came back out of his trunk with a spare notebook, a pen and a few small stacks of his notes from the night before, and then putting the trunk back in his backpack. With a smile and a promise to return later in the summer he left and headed back down towards the pub and muggle London. He stopped at Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor where to his chagrin he was recognized again. Ordering a Sunday, Harry sat down and after some fond conversation with the owner, began transferring the notes to his new notebook which he labeled 'On Traveling.' This was much better.

* * *

><p>In a small camping site in Austria, a man in battered motorcycle leathers pushed his well loved old Harley out of a one man tent that seemed just way too small. He was a far cry from the man in the seventies style jean jacket and jeans that had checked in the night before, but as he had already paid, no one even noticed him leave. He put on his helmet with a grunt, <em>Damn those helmet laws<em>. They were new since his old days, but at least the helmet hid his well known features. With a sigh, he slowly drove towards the autobahn; at least it still didn't have a speed limit. He drove through the night, and eventually got close to Paris where he turned off the highway and into a small village with a train station. He found a back lot where he quickly erected his tent and rolled the bike into it.

_God I hope this muggle travel isn't too boring. Trains are all right if you have friends or a good book, but those airyplanes just don't seem safe_. After changing into a suit and tie for his journey, Sirius took down his tent with the motorcycle still inside, and stuffed it into a backpack that was a twin to Harry's. This would be his last magic until he got to America. He put a specialized _confundus_ charm and glamour on the bag so that people would only see what was expected inside. He wandered idly into town and bought a ticket to Charles de Gaul, then browsed the magazine stand for anything good. Most was in French, but he found some great motorcycle magazines and one porn for later, despite the Amsterdam incident he was still craving sex and knew he couldn't get any until he was off the continent. With a sigh that the news stand didn't have any novels in English Sirius paid for the magazines and some snacks then boarded his train for the two hour ride to CDG.

The terminal was a complete mystery for the old dog. He wandered up to the first desk he could find and asked about flights to New York, and was brusquely told to go to another booth. When he made his way there, he was told that there was only one seat left on the next flight in four hours. The ticket seller said she was sorry, but it was first class.

Sirius frowned, "Isn't first class any good?"

"Yes sir, but it is more expensive, we could. . ."

Sirius interrupted the lady with his lopsided grin, "I'll take it, but you'll have to explain where to go my dear. It's the first time I've been here." The lady flushed at his smile and asked for his ID, and Sirius gave her the one with the false name Adam White, and used his credit card with that name on it. Sirius walked through security and was poked and prodded with some strange metal wand and told to take his watch off and send it through some machine. He was relieved that the charms seemed to even fool the machine; you never knew when technology and magic would react badly. He spent the time waiting for his flight buying half a dozen novels and some essentials in the duty free shops and having lunch.

As he boarded the plain and made his way to the first class section Sirius sighed in relief. He was ushered to his seat by a striking brunet who couldn't take her eyes of him as he chatted her up and cheerfully accepted the complimentary Champaign. Maybe this flight wouldn't be so bad; he had noticed the secluded bathrooms on the way in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I edited out some of the more explicit parts of the lemon. I really don't know how much I can get away with, or how that would work. Would the site admin yank the story if I go too far? I do have to say that the Amsterdam brothel is the most logical course for Sirius. After over a decade, the only thing keeping him celibate in the book was the need to protect Harry and kill Peter. There are too many fanfics that seem to make Sirius into some eunuch, and very few even address the issue. I always appreciate the stories that give some explanation, like he is damaged by dementor exposure.


End file.
